


and the queen drank from her nectar

by orphan_account



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Accidental Plot, Accidental Worldbuilding, Disregard Most Of Greek Mythology Thanks, F/F, God/Human, Persephone Has Some Not-So Human Traits, Thirsty Birds, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eurydice finds Persephone in the heart of Hadestown, and Persephone finds comfort in a soul still so full of life.





	and the queen drank from her nectar

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall its me patheticgirl19 and i got some wlw cuz local citizen has reached point where he doesnt really care and just has an amount of gay musical stuff?
> 
> i'm gonna keep it 100% real in this fic its not so much implied as outright screamed that hades ate eurydice out at the end of act 1. it is not featured in the fic and i was gonna cut it but i am very tired, so either pretend it didnt happen or know it happened and was very good for eurydice. 
> 
> also ignore all of greek mythology reading this. the ancient greeks made LITERALLY everyone related (orpheus is eurydices cousin, persephone is hades niece, hades is orpheus great uncle) and i choose to believe that does not apply in Hadestown because i cannot enjoy a musical that's just greek incest. they're all coincidentally named n shit.

Eurydice finds the queen of the Underworld in a bar – of course, Hell would have a bar.

Persephone notices her immediately, the young woman enters and she shines brightly, a recently arrived soul in comparison to the humans who have been here for decades and have no sunlight left within them.

 

Sunlight calls to sunlight – Eurydice approaches Persephone as she sits in a simple couch, bold as a mouse on a battlefield and when she comes near, Persephone smells that she is still stained with the morning dew, still smelling of fresh dirt.

It makes Persephone’s heart flutter, but still she manages a neutral expression as the little human makes eye contact and pretends not to fiddle with her fingers.

Eurydice too  _reeks_ of Persephone’s husband, to no surprise. The moment Eurydice had signed those papers it was as if the entire Underworld knew that  _new flesh_ , someone still so brightly burning and alive, someone whose whole soul doesn’t belong to Hades–!

It has been a few days since that transaction took place, and the young woman still smelled so strongly of Persephone’s husband that she at once realizes. Human touch and affection is so scarce in the Underworld – while the bar patrons can’t, Persephone could feel and sense that Hades’ tongue had ravaged the girl’s thighs, his claws in her skin, his breath to her sex.

Not that it matters. Persephone would’ve done the same. 

“Mighty queen Persephone,” says Eurydice once they are face to face, and the tension in her posture leads Persephone to believe that the girl doesn’t know to bow or not. She’s dressed in simple skirts and a sort of thin veil wrapped tightly around her frame. 

“Young lady,” coos Persephone in response. “Pleasure to finally meet husband’s new canary,” she adds and Eurydice startles, small and petrified and Persephone decides the smell of fear isn’t as sweet as it used to be.

“I-“ starts Eurydice, mortified and Persephone pouts in sympathy.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, dear,” reassures Persephone. “You do whatever you want with my husband, the stars know he could use the distraction.”

Eurydice looks down flustered again and Persephone finds it deeply endearing.

*

They spend perhaps a few hours at the bar, the queen drinks for free and Eurydice refuses to partake – even the drinks that are made of the Overworld’s fruits and wouldn’t trap her in this grey hell.

Their conversation is sullen, the occasional bitter laugh, mostly in Persephone begrudging her husband, and then finally Eurydice whispers;

“What have I done?” and Persephone can near see the sorrow well up inside her.

 

Tears build in the human girl’s eyes and at once Persephone takes her under her wing. She safely coats Eurydice in her scarves and she promptly leads them out of the bar, as its patrons and dissolutes catch smell of fresh human tears and perk up.

The creatures of the Underworld are far from harmless but rarely aggressive, just like people. Some of them were downright monstrous in appearance, other more human, and a few of them were simply humans who had lost their freedom to her husband. The more time one spent in the Underworld, the more one learned to appreciate the sun and the warmth and life itself.

 Human tears were so very sought after for that reason – all that warmth and life and emotion in one drop – and Persephone ushered Eurydice out of the bar before anyone could decide to pounce her.

 

“Hush, hush,” says Persephone and Eurydice presses herself a little closer, recognizing the safety in being near the queen of the Underworld. “You’ll be alright, I won’t let you work yourself to death – do not weep, not here. Follow me?”

*

Persephone used to live at the top of the world – first on the top of Olympus, and then the tallest buildings of the Overworld’s cities. Hades had built them a home that seemed to be a combination of a cathedral and a skyscraper, back when he didn’t have many workers, and the building had crumbled to the ground with such a force it shook both the Underworld and the Overworld.

 

Now Persephone lived in the simplest of apartments, located in one of the brighter parts of the Underworld, but instead of leading Eurydice to her barren home, she simply lead the human  _away_ from things that would want to harm her.

“I thought it’d be colder,” said Eurydice as they stepped into the grounds of a since long abandoned factory – centuries ago it had been used to pump the blood of the earth itself up, but now all that rummaged it were doves and dust. 

“No, it’s quite warm – Hadestown is near the molten depths of the Earth, where it’s almost as hot as the sun,” explained Persephone, only glad to have someone new to speak with.

 

“How did you know about me?” questions the human and Persephone grins. 

“Everyone knows. Hadestown has a new human, and a living one.”

“The entirety of the Underworld knows I sold myself to him as a songbird?” asks Eurydice and sounds annoyed rather upset, and Persephone purses her lips to avoid grinning in amusement.

“They don’t know  _exactly_ , they know something has happened, but they don’t know my husband seduced a young girl into being his canary.”

 

Eurydice stops in her tracks.

 

“That’s not what happened,” she mumbles a little sourly. “It was a mutual seduction, he was terrifying but not like  _that_ . I don’t think he could’ve seduced me into anything, I was just angry and foolish and I am  _so sorry_ , your highness, that I-“

“I don’t care,” interrupts Persephone before the girl can apologize for thinking she ruined their marriage. “As far as I’m concerned he could use the distraction, I don’t care what you do with him.

“Are you not angry?”

“Only angry he did not share,” says Persephone bluntly and can hear the blood rush to Eurydice’s cheeks.

They reach the heart of the abandoned factory, where the machine and metal been dead for so long it has begun to rot, and miraculously plants have begun to grow. Nothing particular, just green grass and flowery moss on the broke machinery, all of which incredibly managed to grow without Persephone’s help.

“It is safe here,” said Persephone. “I don’t care what you mean to do – if you mean to seduce my husband and usurp me or join some sort of rebellion, but here it is safe.”

The queen often visited the little patch of green, hidden so far away from Hadestown, where there was no company but doves and the plants incredibly enough grew without sun or goddess.

 

It was a somewhat malicious and somewhat hopeful reminder that her husband’s work would never overpower nature itself. 

 

“You said safe,” questions Eurydice and looks around the little green patch, not clutching her veil as tightly anymore but appearing just the smallest bit at ease. “Safe from what?”

“The demons and ghosts of the Underworld,” explains Persephone and touches the young woman’s shoulder. “You’re a human thing and everything about you is desirable – they’d brew your blood into wine and your tears into champagne, all to be drank and to feel alive again.”

 

Eurydice knits her brows together and her jaw drops in surprise.

“How macabre!”

“You’re in the land of the dead, my dear! It  _is_ macabre, but I think you spending time with my husband kept them at bay for so long.”

“What about you?” asks Eurydice and Persephone tilts her head, hand still on the human’s shoulder.

“What about me?”

“Are you keeping me safe, mighty Persephone?”

 

*

It’s not particularly classy, thinks Persephone, fucking some human girl she’s just met in the safety of an abandoned factory. No one will disturb them, the place is entirely empty, and besides the lack of bed it isn’t entirely unpleasant.

 

It doesn’t matter. Persephone never needed downy pillows or comfy mattresses – she pins Eurydice to the wall of machinery and kisses her. She doesn’t do it softly either, she avoids getting any sharp teeth or claws into the human girl’s skin, but she still firmly places a leg between Eurydice’s thighs.

 

The human enthusiastically reciprocates; mostly she gasps in pleasure and spreads her legs, one hand on the small of Persephone’s back and the other trying to sneak in between her skirts.

 

The queen dearly wants to take Eurydice’s breast into her mouth, suck and taste her as if she’s sweetest nectar, roam her tongue where she knows her husband hasn’t been, but quickly decides the factory is just a little too cold to remove any clothes.

More than anything – thinks Persephone and grabs Eurydice’s chin, turning her head so she can kiss her jawline – she wants to replace the sooty stench of her husband with her own smell. Persephone can still sense him, knows where his tongue has been, and anger briefly flashes within her that the old oaf got to do this before her.

 

Eurydice’s hand find the queens groin and she rubs two fingers through the thick fabric and skirts, a simple blunt movement but enough for Persephone to buck her hips forward.

 

Eurydice rubs again, in small tight circles, and Persephone at once decides that  _this won’t do_ and she won’t have some petty human get her to lose control.

She catches the humans wandering arm in one hand and pins it to the metal wall, and lets her other hand trail down to Eurydice’s sex.

 

Persephone lets her claws retreat back into simple nails as she hikes up the girl’s skirts and again bristles in fury when she sees the bruises and suck marks her husband must’ve left.

She wonders if Hades did a good job, and shoves the thought away with a simple notion of  _she will do better_ , no matter what he did to her.

Persephone brushes two fingers at Eurydice’s bud and feels her breath hitch, heart beating both with excitement and arousal and the smallest titter of fear, all at once.

“Do you want me there, dear thing?” asks Persephone and cups Eurydice’s jaw (stars, how she’s missed this, how she’s missed touching and how she’s missed being in control).

 

She makes eye contact, she drinks in the sight of Eurydice’s dark brown eyes, begging and warm and as sweet as a mouse’s eyes.

“Yes,” breathes Eurydice and shudders when Persephone slips a finger past her sex’ lips, warm and wet and the way the human breathes is exhilarating.

“Then will you be a good girl and spread your legs for me?”

 

Eurydice wraps one leg around the queen’s waist and Persephone pushes a finger inside of her, smoothly as a knife into water, and Eurydice trembles around her and moans into her ear. Persephone closes the distance between them so they are chest to chest and grinds against her own hand as she rubs her thumb to Eurydice’s clit.

It has been a long time since Persephone took anyone to bed, even longer since it was a woman, but the way the girl slaps her hand over her mouth she assumes she’s doing a good enough job.

 

She adds another finger and pushes  _up_ , up to where Eurydice feels like warm foam, soft and trembling and already so near to finishing, fucking herself back on Persephone’s fingers to the best of her abilities.

Persephone  _feels_ it, she can hear the golden warmth build above Eurydice’s groin, and her little whimpers are like the sweetest music. It nearly angers her, that Hades has heard her like this, a sort of childish jealousy that he got to the young woman  before she did.

Persephone had  _forgotten_  how humans were, how enchanting and warm and so full of life – she kisses Eurydice between her neat collar bones and pushes her hand in further, and then Eurydice all of a sudden climaxes.

 

Eurydice comes clenched around Persephone’s fingers, legs squeezed as tight around Persephone’s waist as she rides her fingers and sobs with pleasure. Her thighs tremble terribly and she shouts, tossing her head back and taking Persephone’s fingers as her thrusting slows and she lets the girl breathe.

 

It takes Eurydice a full minute to come down, wobbly lip caught between her teeth and arms slung around Persephone’s shoulders, still soaking wet and chest heaving. Persephone tenderly retreats her hand and Eurydice gingerly unwraps herself from the queen’s frame, sinking back against the wall and giving a little huff.

 

“Thank you,” she sighs and straightens her skirts. “Stars, I don’t think I can walk yet…”

“There’s no rush,” says Persephone and dearly wants to suck her fingers, wants to save the girl’s nectar, deems that too explicit when the moment is still so sweet.

  


“And what about you?” asks Eurydice and smiles very softly. “Do you not want me to take care of you, generous Persephone?”

The idea makes Persephone’s loins stir and she stifles a warm chuckle.

“Don’t exert yourself, songbird,” she says. “Don’t hope I’ll raise you to the Overworld just because of that – I won’t be seduced so easily.”

“You could’ve fooled me,” mumbles Eurydice and coyly closes her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. congrats to my girl nabiyah be who got seduced by two gods, wifed orpheus and then got to make out with killmonger in bp. yes she was in it im very happy for her


End file.
